


May The Best Time Never Change

by shouquan



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: 后来他只记得，自己曾经希望这最美好的时光永不改变。





	May The Best Time Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> *妄想了一些《美第奇家族》第二季洛伦佐/朱利亚诺（无差）的小片段，献给这对只互动了8集却让我感慨良多的骨科，谢谢Bradley James和Daniel Sharman，让我如此热衷于Medici这个家族的历史
> 
> *灵感来自《刺客信条2》中Ezio和哥哥Federico俯瞰佛罗伦萨的时候曾经说过，May it never change.
> 
> *我游戏圈的白月光刺客信条2与新宠Medici交织于这个时空，是我莫大的感激

**【01】**

 

铁制的头盔与炎夏的阳光让洛伦佐有些透不过气来，有些愣愣地看着仆人牵起他的马走向远处，他摘下头盔拿在手里朝周遭看了过去，托斯卡纳的夏天充斥着许多不知名花草的气息，鼠尾草的草尖也掩盖不住那一丛丛的雏菊与香石竹，这些或艳红或嫩黄的花瓣在夏日的微风里仿佛是绚丽的蝴蝶般翩然起舞。

几根竹竿搭建起来的简易帐篷为他的祖母康特西娜投下一片清凉的阴影，她迎向洛伦佐探寻的目光温和地笑了笑，即使是远处那巨石砌造的美第奇城堡也会在她的微笑之中得以柔和，而波提切利则站在一旁手忙脚乱地准备在画架上铺上新的一张画纸——噢他刚才肯定没有认真看他怎么接受训练的——洛伦佐走进了帐篷之中。

他知道这里缺少了什么。

“朱利亚诺呢？”

“他到树林里面的小溪去了，说是不想穿着一整天都穿着汗津津的衣服，”波提切利向他挤了挤眼，这名有着一头黑色卷发的家伙在画画方面有着让人赞叹不已的天赋，但是却在撒谎或是掩饰事实这方面非常糟糕，因此他马上决定把当时的情景复述一遍，“而且朱利亚诺觉得你的训练很无聊，还说如果你也想来的话记得把这件脏兮兮的马甲脱掉。”

“这不公平，”洛伦佐把头盔丢在桌上低声抱怨起来，“他自己训练的时候，我可是一直站在这里看着的。”

“你又不是不知道他的性子。”

看着波提切利向他投来的无奈眼神，洛伦佐只好垂下视线让这徒劳无用的抱怨消散在夏日的阳光之下，相较起来，尽管波提切利与他自己的年龄更为接近、理论上也更应该“偏袒”洛伦佐，然而朱利亚诺就是有办法让身边的所有人都喜欢他、迁就他以及包容他。

而且是无条件的，就像洛伦佐自己做的那样。

一想到也许自己才是造成这个局面的罪魁祸首，洛伦佐很快就发现自己正在开始脱掉那件被弟弟嫌弃的马甲：

“你要一起来吗？”

这一回波提切利直接给了他一个“开什么玩笑”的眼神：

“然后被你们拉着跑来跑去再出一身汗？或者在你们玩疯了的时候负责帮忙找不知道丢去哪里的靴子？”他挺直背脊摆出一副像模像样的画家姿势拒绝了这个提议，“不，那是你们两兄弟的游戏。”

他和朱利亚诺玩疯了的时候真的会把靴子弄丢吗？不，洛伦佐在心里大声地抗议起来，事情绝对不是这样的，如果真的发生过那可能是朱利亚诺的靴子，现在就连他的康特西娜老祖母也笑起来，所以这一定是波提切利开的一个玩笑，洛伦佐朝后者乖巧地点了点头，接着便丢下马甲跑向了树林。

 

美第奇家族的其中一座城堡坐落在这片山丘的最高处，浅灰色的巨石远远看去如同一片片坚不可摧的铠甲，在那面庄园城墙里面不仅有供他的家人们休憩度假的庄园，而且还有一支出色的卫兵驻扎其中，如果需要的话他们可以在一天之内抵达佛罗伦萨并且护卫美第奇家族的安全。

在这座名副其实的城堡脚下蜿蜒而过的溪流却冲淡了它给洛伦佐留下的肃穆威严的印象，自他有记忆以来祖父祖母——有时候是他的父母——每年夏季便会来这里避暑，这座象征着美第奇家族绝对力量的城堡带给洛伦佐的记忆里更多的是温馨的家族时光，他们在这里毫不吝啬地尽情欢笑、尽情表达对彼此的爱与关怀，因此他们也就更加不可能管住两名正值好奇心旺盛年纪的男孩们了。

更为浓密的树荫与平静的溪流让夏日的炎热又褪去了几分，洛伦佐把夹在靴子里的裤脚挽到膝盖的高度走了过去，他一边喊着弟弟的名字一边捡起石头随意地扔进溪水里，他看着小石头激起阵阵涟漪扩散开来、也看着那些小小的漩涡卷走细小的枝叶随波逐流。

直到他感觉得到头上有什么东西正飞快地掉落下来，洛伦佐连忙抬头一把接住。

他的手里正拿着一个刚刚成熟的桃子，朱利亚诺坐在粗壮的树枝上晃悠着双脚朝他咧嘴大笑：

“训练有点效果了，不是吗？”他借着晃脚的力量一跃而下，轻轻松松地落在洛伦佐的面前，朱利亚诺自己的手里也拿着一个被吃了大半的桃子，“这个还不错，就是不太甜。”

“因为它只是刚刚成熟而已，再过一个星期就会甜多了。”

洛伦佐低头用袖子擦净了桃子的表皮，在他这么做的时候朱利亚诺已经把他手里的那个吃完了，他把手上的果汁随意地抹在衣摆上，接着便试图在大口咀嚼果肉的同时对洛伦佐说到：

“你不能指望这个时候树林里有什么好吃的东西，”如果说洛伦佐在分辨食物是否有毒这方面是受过精心训练的话——鉴于他是美第奇家族的未来继承人——那么朱利亚诺则完全是自学成材，而且他对森林探险总是有着充沛的自信与热情，“你能不能跟老祖母说下回等到秋天再来这里？或者让他们在这里呆到秋天再走？”

这是一个好主意，至少可以让他们吃到足够甜的桃子，或者足够甜的苹果之类的，但是洛伦佐只思考了一秒钟便回答了这个问题：

“恐怕我们的老爹是不会同意的，”朱利亚诺在得到答案的同时毫不意外地努了努嘴，于是洛伦佐只好改变话题，“你的马甲去哪里了？”

洛伦佐还记得今天对方穿了一件天蓝色的棉质马甲，事实上他们昨天晚上已经悄悄说好了要穿一样颜色的衣服，好让那些总是低着头匆忙走过的仆人们把两兄弟搞错，但等到了今天早上他们的老祖母却给他们安排了两件不一样颜色的，而洛伦佐当时只顾着听她的行程安排而忘了做出反应。

也许朱利亚诺正是因为这样才在他训练的时候逃掉的，不过更大的可能是他只是在假装生气罢了，不过现在朱利亚诺和他一样身上只穿着一件白色的衬衫，并且在洛伦佐疑惑的视线里扬了扬眉：

“我把它弄丢了。”

“什么？你把它弄丢了？”

“我只是不记得它去哪里了，并不是真的想要弄丢它，”朱利亚诺摊开了双手，他那双好看的蓝眼睛里满是无辜的神色，“也许它还在波提切利那里，我们待会儿可以找找看。”

老天，波提切利的“预言”是对的，洛伦佐很确定他们训练的地方根本没有那件天蓝色的马甲，因此他也做出了自己的“预言”：

“祖母会责怪我的。”

然后你以为朱利亚诺会满怀愧疚地转身找他的衣服？不，洛伦佐知道接下来要发生什么事情，朱利亚诺会咧出最好看的笑容暗示他的恶作剧成功了，最后在他们回去的路上从某块石头的背后奇迹般地找出那件被他藏起来的马甲，以此来结束这场无伤大雅的报复行动——而现在朱利亚诺正抿紧嘴唇挣扎着是否现在就要笑出来。

下一秒洛伦佐便丢下桃子和朱利亚诺摔进了水里，他们在清凉的水中互相大笑着试图绊住对方的双脚或是在对方想要站起来的时候扣紧了手臂，浅浅的溪流洗净了男孩们脸上的污渍，却加深了他们肆意打闹的笑容。

他们身上的衣服已经完全湿透了，现在正沉甸甸地贴在皮肤上让男孩们都精疲力尽，洛伦佐盘腿坐在一块石头上喘着气，在他的脚边朱利亚诺则把头搁在较高的石块上，身体却大大咧咧地横躺在溪水当中，洛伦佐低头看着他的时候水珠正从他那头惹人羡慕的金色发丝上滚落而下。

接着他才注意到一件事情。

“我的靴子呢？”

朱利亚诺闻言也撑起上半身看了过去，洛伦佐的脚上只剩下左脚的靴子。

“一定是刚才被水冲走了，现在祖母真的会责怪我了。”

他试图向朱利亚诺投去带有几分担忧意味的眼神，然而后者只是乐观地拍了拍他的大腿：

“那就在那之前把它找回来，”朱利亚诺翻身从水里出来站了起来，飞溅出来的溪水划出一道弧线落在了水面上，他伸出手来把还在发愣的洛伦佐从石头上拉了起来，“我们现在快走吧。”

而洛伦佐永远记得当朱利亚诺正要往下游走去的时候，枝叶缝隙间的斑驳阳光恰巧落在他的鼻尖上，后来他已不记得他们是不是找到了朱利亚诺的马甲、是不是也找到了他的右脚靴子。

他只记得自己曾经希望这最美好的时光永不改变。


End file.
